El peligro de los deseos
by AnNiKa-13
Summary: Los deseos son poderosos y pueden volverse contra ti. Embry lo sabe bien, su mayor deseo se cumplió pero no fue exactamente lo que esperaba. One-Shot.


**Summary:** Los deseos son poderosos y pueden volverse contra ti. Embry lo sabe bien, su mayor deseo se cumplió pero no fue exactamente lo que esperaba. One-Shot.

**Nota de Autora:** Responde al reto del foro LOL: Retazos de mi vida. Porque es un retazo de la vida de Embry.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight y sus personajes son de Meyer, yo sólo me divierto rellenando huecos.

* * *

**El peligro de los deseos**

No sé realmente porqué lo hacía. Tal vez es cierto eso de que todos deseamos lo que no tenemos, que vivimos soñando con tener lo que los demás tienen y nosotros echamos en falta. Todos en algún momento de nuestra vida hemos deseado algo fervientemente. Bien, pues este es mi consejo, tened cuidado con lo que deseáis porque puede hacerse realidad.

Tuve una infancia bastante feliz, mi madre me quería, jugaba con mis amigos, sacaba buenas notas en el colegio… lo normal en cualquier chico normal. Podría decirse que tenía todo lo que un chico de pueblo podría anhelar, pero había un hueco en mi vida que me era imposible completar.

Primero sentí curiosidad, luego traté de ignorarlo, más tarde me enfadé con el mundo por haber puesto ese agujero en mi vida y finalmente me desesperé tratando de llenarlo inútilmente. Pero lo peor de todo era que nadie comprendía cómo me sentía. No podía culpar a mi madre, ella lo dio todo por mí y todos sabemos que no es fácil ser madre soltera en un pueblo pequeño. Mis amigos, aunque siempre fueron un gran apoyo, tampoco lo entendían pues ellos sí que tenían padre.

Cuando era más niño solía observar a las familias, en el parque, en la playa o cuando iba a casa de algún conocido. Me fijaba en la figura paterna y cómo influía en todo. Solía preguntarme qué clase de hombre sería mi padre. Sabía que no era uno muy bueno sino no habría abandonado a mi madre embarazada pero fantaseaba con los tipos de padre que me hubiera gustado tener. Lo bueno de no saber quién era el mío es que podía imaginarlo de cualquier manera, lo malo es que sabía que eso no eran más que absurdas invenciones.

Llegó un punto en que me daba igual tener o no tener un padre, si él no me quiso en su vida tampoco iba yo a anhelarlo en la mía. Pero no podía ser tan fácil. No, no podía seguir adelante con mi vida sin la sombra de ese desconocido rondándome.

Un buen día me convertí en lobo, me uní a la manda de Sam Uley y descubrí los secretos de los Quileutes. Por si este cambio no fuera suficiente, la misteriosa sombra de mi padre se triplicó. O se redujo a tres, según se mire.

Aún no sabía quién era mi padre pero ahora sólo había tres posibilidades que eran, casualmente, los padres de tres de mis amigos. Pensaréis que ya estaba más cerca de averiguar la verdad pero es que en ese momento se añadió la duda de un hermanastro; Sam, Quil o Jacob.

Todos lo sabían y todos lo ignoraban. Los únicos con los que hubiera podido hablar eran los únicos con quienes no quería sacar el tema. Mis tres posibles hermanastros estaban confusos. Todos le adjudicaban mi paternidad a Uley, el mal padre, pero todos seguían dudando. Todos pensaban sobre ello pero nadie lo decía en voz alta. Los tres candidatos conocían la situación pero ninguno dijo nada, ni siquiera para descartarse. La única persona que podía sacarme de dudas era la única persona a la que no podía preguntar. Mi madre. Ella no era quileute, ella no sabía que yo era un lobo, ella no sabía que yo sólo podía ser descendiente de uno de los tres ancianos de la tribu. Sólo ella sabía quién era mi padre y yo no podía preguntárselo.

Si antes odiaba no tener padre ahora odiaba la incertidumbre de saber que lo tenía tan cerca sin saber quién era. Me estaba volviendo loco. No dejaba de preguntarme quién sería. Tal vez el díscolo Uley, tal vez el viejo Ateara o tal vez el bueno de Black. _Uley, Ateara, Black, Uley, Ateara, Black, Uley, Ateara, Black…_ Esos nombres se repetían constantemente en mi cabeza mareándome y provocándome náuseas.

Como decía, hay que tener cuidado con lo que uno desea pues podría cumplirse dicho deseo y volverte loco. Yo ansiaba cualquier pista sobre la identidad de mi padre y la conseguí. Y entonces deseé no haberla encontrado nunca. Como digo, siempre deseamos lo que no tenemos.

* * *

**Se agradecen reviews ;)**


End file.
